


The Huntress

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Summary: Inspired by The Light That Once Was chapter from 'It's All part of his plan' by Wordsaremagick





	The Huntress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsaremagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsaremagick/gifts).

> He put out the cigarette and lifted their joined hands, pointing to a loose faint dusting of stars. “There’s your huntress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I'm being a complete nerd here and since you know I'm addicted to your wonderful story... here's what we got. The other title of pic is "Passion fruit", allow me tell you why. Chloe is the 'gentle green sprout' from Greek, and I always imagined it as a beautiful vine...The most beautiful vine I've ever seen is Passionflower, and another unpopular name between gardeners (it was my hobby before) for it is a Blue Star. Blue stars, as you know, are the brightest ones.“𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓,” 𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒛𝒐𝒏, 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒗𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒆. “𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔.” Hear the gears wriggling in my crazy brain? But that's not all 😉 If you look for some details (and I really recommend to check pic on a big screen, it looks better in HD) you'll maybe find out that flowers of passion do give some nice fruit. Since you mentioned seeing the possibilities... For me she's definitely on 21 day hiatus *devilish laughter* lalalaaaa😂


End file.
